Trail of Tears , The Past Forgotten
by ElectricCherryBlossom
Summary: S & F When two long lost lovers finally meet only good things can happen right?......well maby thats not the case for our two favorite bounty hunters.
1. A Paradox

Trail of Tears, The Past Forgotten

Chapter 1: My life as I know it to be true

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop, I wish I did.

Dedication: this story is dedicated to all the couples who have odd relationships.

My life as I know it to be true

" **Damn" cursed a young girl about 18 years old. She quietly dressed herself, grabbed her belongings and went trough the MAN's wallet and exited the room. S he didn't even know who the man was and she didn't really care, she just needed to get home. She left the hotel and waled to the bus station and took her place in the back of the bus.**

**Somewhere close by a man are having similar problems . . . **

"**Awwww shit" groaned a man in his early 20's. He tried to remember last night when a sudden movement interrupted his thoughts.** **He turned his head to see a woman with blond hair. He tried to remember her name but he couldn't. " Must have been a wild night" he mused to himself and quickly got out of bed and got dressed quietly, so as not to wake the woman he didn't know? He exited the apartment** **and walked to the gas srarion, then he made his way to the bus station. He boarded the bus, but quickly realized that there were no seats. He was going to exit the bus when he noticed that there was a seat in the back of the bus, so he quickly walked to the end of the bus. He saw a girl there so he asked **

"**Is this seat taken? " But she didn't even notice that him. She was transfixed by her book.**

** So he tapped her shoulder, and asked again " is this seat taken? " The young girl looked startled, but quickly regained her composure and replied " no" so she moved her bag and he sat down. Then the man turned to her and said " hello, the name's Spegial, Spike Spegial " and he brought out his hand for her to shake. The young girl smiled weakly and replied taking his hand in hers " Faye Valentine" **


	2. The eyes,Are wonderful

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN COWBOY BEBOP(wish I did)

Author: SmoothEletricFunk

Chapter2 :The eyes, are wonderful

Faye stared at Spike. 'He is so beautiful' she thought to herself. He was wearing a black tee shirt with dark blue jeans and black boots he also was wearing a pair of sunglasses. She was quickly woken from her thoughts when Spike decided to say something. "Faye huh? That's a beautiful name , I think I've heard it before " then Faye panicked 'what if he is one of Hanzo's goons!' but she replied very calmly "well, Faye is quite a common name , maby you know someone else by that name?" Spike just stared at her for a moment and thought' how could anyone be so beautiful, she looks familiar though, like I've seen her before." Faye was wearing a black tank top with faded blue jeans and green tennis shoes .She also had long waist length violet hair but, her eyes was the best thing about her ,they were a deep emerald green. ' I know I've seen these eyes before 'Spike thought to himself ' but where?' his thoughts were interrupted when the bus came to a sudden stop then the bus driver yelled " Belle Blvd." then some people ,including Faye stood up to exit th bus. As Faye made her way down the tiny isle she turned back to Spike and said " bye, nice meeting you" then she exited the bus and walked down the street. " I'll find out who you are Faye" Spike said to himself .

The bus finally got to his stop (which was about 4 blocks over) he walked up to his apartment and unlocked the door and walked in . He made his way to the kitchen and saw his roommate Jet. Jet noticed Spike and said " hey pal, I figured you would be back later" Spike looked at him confused " why ?" Jet chuckled " well, you were all over Julia at the party , so I figured you wouldn't be back till tonight or something." then Jet noticed the confusion on his friends face "what's wrong?" inquired Jet . Spiked replied " do you know a girl by the name of Faye Valentine ?" Jet immeadtly froze "w-why do you ask?" Spike noticed jets hesitance and he told him the bus story.

After Jet heard this he walked to the living room with Spike fallowing closely behind . Jet made his way to the book case and pulled out a photo album that spike had never seen before, in it were pictures of himself , Jet , Ed , Ein, and that girl Faye. There was one picture that caught his eye it was one of him and this Faye girl at this horse racing place , he was assuming they won because of the smirk on his face and the fact the she was kissing his cheek..Jet handed Spike the photo album he started flipping thru it and saw many more pictures of him and Faye . Then suddenly ,like a flash of lightning spike remembered everything. Fay was the girl of his dreams !


End file.
